


A night in Hateno

by Sweetsensation



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: Link and Zelda have a passionate night together after a busy day.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 30





	A night in Hateno

Link waited outside him and Zelda’s house as he watched the white horse appear closer with his wife riding proudly on it. The blonde hero waved at his beloved as she got closer, with a smile filling his face. Zelda waved back, now knowing she was safe he headed back in to finish the preparations for dinner. 

Link placed the bowls of warm stew on the table as Zelda walked through the door. 

“Link, I'm home!” The blonde queen smiled at her husband, embracing him closely. 

“Welcome home my queen!” The former knight hugged his wife back.

“Link, I told you to stop calling me that, you are my husband after all.” Zelda’s face wrinkled with slight displeasure at the nickname. 

“Zelda, you were my queen, before you were anyone else’s. So I feel it is only right.” Link smiled gently at the woman he loved. He placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Zelda’s face now reddish pink with embarrassment, “fine then my dear knight”. 

The young ruler leaned up as her husband closed the gap and their lips pressed together. 

Soon they separated and sat at the table. Link listened to Zelda’s stories of travel that day to Tarrey Town as they enjoyed the stew. Link then proceed to tell how he fought off a lynel that had gotten too close to the town. Hateno Village rarely saw monsters since the fall of Calamity Ganon so the village had little to no defense. As Link told the story he watched as his wife’s face filled with concern.

“But I didn’t get a scratch it seemed to be weak already.” He said at the end to reassure his troubled bride.

“I know and I know you can handle things, I just want you to be safe. I can’t lose you again, not now.”

Link reached for her hand. Zelda placed her hand with his, she could feel him run his finger over her ring. A Link saw the worry drain from her face, they trusted each other. No longer was it a duty to watch the other but a choice as husband and wife.

“Why don’t you get into something more comfortable, and out of those traveling clothes.” The blonde former knight said letting go of his wife’s hand and grabbing the bowls. 

“And I will take care of the bowls,” Zelda was mesmerized on the way her husband calmed her down. 

They had been married for about a month. But thinking back he knew her better than anyone, he was the one by her side, always. Zelda nodded and went to go bathe and slip-on more comfortable clothes.

The newly expanded house had more than just a main room and loft, giving the couple more space and privacy. Link put away the clean bowls, then made his way to their bedroom. He took off his well-worn shirt that had he been in since he had gotten back from his fight. Then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes except for his undergarments. He laid in the bed waiting for his wife to get in. 

The door creaked open as Zelda walked through the door. Her long blonde hair fell down to her shoulder, as the only thing covering her body, was the Champion tunic which she used as sleepwear along with panties. Something about sharing a bed still seemed odd, though they had done it since before their wedding. After the battle for Hyrule was over Zelda saw Link had developed nightmares, so she would comfort him at night. 

Link watched her get in bed, he felt her warmth as she got closer. After waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection he had been more open and less focused on duty. Though with the help of the memories he found part of that responsibility came back. Slowly his hand found hers under the sheets. Their fingers interlaced, the young man leaned over pressing his lips against hers as she pressed back. 

“I’ve messed you today Link.” Zelda let out with a breath as they separated. 

“I’ve missed you too Zelda” squeezing her hand tighter, and pulling her into another kiss. 

Link used his free hand to cup the side of her face. He felt her deepen the kiss, their tongues met each other with passion. They slowly parted as Zelda wrapped her arm around Link. He could feel his heartbeat as he began pecking at her neck. While he listened to her let out small gasps of pleasure. This was only broken by Zelda saying “wait” Link stopped immediately and backed away. They looked into each other’s eyes; Link watched as Zelda not breaking eye contact let go of his hand and back. Then she grabbed the bottom of the tunic and raised above her head throwing it on the floor. 

The young man could help but be awestruck by his bride. Each time he saw her it was as if it was the first. He couldn’t deny she was beautiful, but what made it stand out was that it was her. The woman he saw struggle and overcome her own weakness, the woman who held back a dark lord for 100 years. The woman who cared for all people, and the one who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. 

With a smile on her face, Zelda said, “no we can continue my knight, my husband.” 

They shared one last deep gaze. Link gently lowered himself kissing her lips, taking in all of her. As he broke away he moved to her neck again, their hands once again intertwined. 

Link listened as Zelda let out sweet purrs of pleasure as he began to make his way down her body with the kisses. The sound was almost musical to the two. Link’s free hand moved down her body, as he made his way down to her womanhood. His mouth stopped as he looked back up at his wife. Zelda’s hand gripping the sheets of the bed in anticipation. She nodded in approval to continue, Link let go of her hands so he could remove the rest of her clothes. 

The former knight tossed the undergarment on the ground. Then began kissing her inner thigh. His hands held her hips in place as he made his way to her womanhood. She was already wet from the excitement though Link didn’t care. He placed kisses on the outer folds. Zelda began to breathe heavier as her grip tightened more. Link using his tongue began to explore her inner walls. Zelda couldn’t help but let out more moans as she gripped the sheets tightly as more and more pleasure built through her body. 

Link had been at it for a few minutes and began to move his tongue faster as he kissed near her clit. Zelda felt her body give in more and more into the pleasure as her walls tightened.

“Link, please keep going. I’m about to cum” She let out a moan. 

The young man kept going as her walls tightened, Link could feel her legs spasm in the pleasure, but he kept making strokes with his tongue in her weak spot. Zelda let out a high pitched moan as she orgasmed, Link took in all of her juices. He slowed down to listen to his wife’s heavy breath from the release. 

After that, he moved next to her kissing her lips. Her hands started to let go of the sheets cupping his face to bring him in closer for a kiss. Their bodies both hot from the excitement. 

“Zelda I love you so much!” The blonde warrior let out.

“I love you too, I want to feel all of you.” They gave into a long sincere kiss. 

This was a sign of their trust and willingness to each other. Zelda helped remove the rest of his clothes revealing his already hard member. Link slowly lowered himself gently into her as her hand guided him. They both let out gasps of pleasure as he entered her. 

Soon he was all the way in, he looked at his wife. She kissed him, which told him that she was ready, he began moving in and out at an easy pace. Their mouths hummed with muffled moans of pleasure as they kissed. Link could feel her warm walls huge his shaft. As Zelda felt it in her core. They knew that this moment was theirs and theirs alone. Neither knew another in the same way as they did each other. As they broke apart they both breathed heavy letting out moans. Link could feel Zelda’s fingers hold on to his back as he slowly began to go faster. 

“Link this is so good, this for only you, my love. ah,” she let out. 

Zelda could feel every inch of her husband and felt blissful as the pleasure shot through her body. 

“Zelda, I’m so glad you are amazing to my dear.” He said followed by a kiss on her neck. He began to go faster their breaths began to get more irregular as the moans escaped. Each kiss felt longer and longer.

The blonde queen shifted her weight rolling Link to his back and her on top. She leaned over him, her hands on his sacred chest. His member still tightly inside of her. The two kissed as Link began to feel her move her hips now in control. He matched the pace with his own. The pleasure shot Zelda’s eyes open. Their moans still muffled by the kiss. 

Link’s hands moved their way from her hips to her breast fondling them. Zelda could help but make an audible moan. 

“Ah~ Link your hands feel so good on my breasts.” They continued to move their hips together, their bodies move in sync as though they were one. Her walls continuing to tighten around his cock. 

“I’m glad, I want to make sure you feel amazing and pleasure for this” Link replied, feeling her start to move faster. 

Their breaths got heavier the pleasure shot through their bodies. Link watched as a smile came to his bride's face, but he could also know a tear coming down one of her eyes. 

“Zelda is something wrong?” He had never seen her cry while they made love before. He let go of the left breast brushing the tear with his hand. Zelda could feel the cold of the wedding ring but at the same time, it filled her with reassure-meant. 

“Nothing, I'm just so happy” Zelda couldn’t feel but overjoyed by the pleasure. For years she figured would have been forced to marry for political reasons and give an heir as such. But now she was with the man she loved, the one who fought with her to save the land from ruin. They had each other and nothing else seemed to matter.

Zelda’s hips were locked in place as their bodies held each other. Link taking back the lead rolled Zelda on her back, “Zelda, I’m about to cum.” The name rang in her head it was filled with admiration and love for her. 

“Link, please give me all of you. I want it all inside me.” She let out as moans escaped her mouth. 

Link loved hearing her say his name it was more personal than the kick-name she had given him. He began to speed up as deep primal moans escaped both of them. Link could feel Zelda’s legs wrapped around him keeping him inside her. 

Link could feel Zelda’s body tighten more. “Zelda I can’t go any longer.” 

“Link yes, please give me all of it” He let out as the orgasm ripped through both of their bodies.

Their bodies twitched with pleasure as Link removed his member from his wife. Slowly some of the semen dripped of Zelda’s womanhood. Both exhausted Link feel to his side, Zelda moved closer to him wrapping around his arm holding him tight. Laying there both covered in sweat and love juices they didn’t want to part from the other. Their eyes felt weak from their long day of work, but it was now full of pleasure as well. “I love you, my knight, my husband, My Link,” Zelda said as he kissed the top of her forehead. 

“I love you too my Queen, my wife, My Zelda! Now let’s get some sleep.”

Their bodies close together, falling to sleep rhythmically to the beat of the other's heart. This was their new life together and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
